


I Like It Better When It Hurts

by bryzknowstheuniverse



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, But it's mainly smut, Choking, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Grinding, Hair-pulling, M/M, Making Out, Pain, Pain Kink, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Spanking, There's a little bit of plot, Underprepping, bichie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryzknowstheuniverse/pseuds/bryzknowstheuniverse
Summary: Richie's got a pain kink, Bill helps him explore it.





	I Like It Better When It Hurts

The door to Bill’s bedroom slammed open, jarring him from the sketch that he had been working on for his art school portfolio. He looked up in time to see his boyfriend fling himself onto his bed with a loud sigh of discontempt. When Bill didn’t immediately divert his full attention to him, Richie sighed dramatically again. Bill set his pencil and sketchbook back on his desk and swiveled in his chair to face Richie.

 

“S-something bothering y-you, Rich?” Bill asked, crossing his arms over his chest. If this behavior was more rare he would probably actually be concerned, however this happened once every two weeks or so. Richie would work himself into a tizzy over something and throw himself on Bill’s bed, acting like he wanted advice, but he really just wanted to rant to his understanding boyfriend. 

 

“I wouldn’t want to trouble you…” Richie said sweetly, and Bill had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “But since you asked, Wentworth and Maggie are insisting that we go on this grand trip this summer to visit family members that I have legitimately never met before. Prime summertime when I could be enjoying my super hot boyfriend’s company...with or without clothing on…” Richie licked his lips at the thought.

 

“A f-family trip sounds l-like it could be f-fun, Richie.  At l-least your family w-wants you a-around.” Bill replied sadly. His parents had been absent for years, Georgie’s disappearance and death had taken its toll on the Denbrough parents. They were sad, as they had the right to be, but even worse was the fact that they neglected the son that they still had. Bill would rather be anywhere in the world other than his house, and all of the Losers knew it. Maggie Tozier had even offered to let Bill move in with them, he was afterall the son that they had always imagined having, and that made their own little weirdo incredibly happy. His parents had clued into his life just long enough to shoot that dream down. Richie slapped his palm against his own forehead. He was an asshole.

 

“Shit, I’m sorry, Baby.” He said, moving across the room and crouching in front of Bill, setting his palms on the Bill’s faded blue jean clad thighs. “I know that you would give anything to be stuck on a boring trip with your parents.”

 

“D-don’t worry about it. Y-you shouldn’t have t-to worry about my b-bullshit family.” Bill replied, rubbing a hand through his already messy hair. Richie shook his head at him.

 

“You see, that’s where you are wrong, William.” He said smoothly, standing up and crowding Bill’s space until he managed to straddle him, careful not to break the desk chair. Bill sucked in a deep breath, waiting for Richie to play this all off as a joke. It was his go to coping mechanism to deal with anything too emotional. “You are a part of my family, the most important part, and I love you with all of my heart.” Richie said seriously. Bill’s heart was pounding in his chest.

 

“I l-love you too, Richie. Y-you are my f-family. Always.” Bill whispered, letting his forehead rest against Richie’s. The conversation had gotten deep, but Bill knew that Richie spoke from his heart. He wasn’t this soft and sweet boyfriend that everyone thought that Bill would have fallen for, he was sloppy and messy, and a real dick at times, but he was truthful about who he was. 

 

“Mmmm, how much do you love me?” Richie asked, wiggling his eyebrows and pulling a laugh from Bill. There he was, right back to his horny joker self. Bill loved their sweet moments, but he loved the Trashmouth moments just as much. 

 

“W-why don’t you l-let me show you?” Bill flirted back, pulling Richie’s lips down to his. Richie deepened the kiss almost immediately, silently begging for Bill to give him more. He ground his hips down into Bill’s lap. Bill growled and bucked his hips back up into Richie. 

 

“Mmmm.” Richie moaned at the contact, throwing his head back. Bill wanted his lips back on his, he threaded his fingers through Richie’s curly hair and pulled slightly, trying to guide him back into a kiss. “Ugh. Fuck. Yes.” Richie screamed, wiggling his ass even more in Bill’s lap. The pain was so so good. Suddenly he realized what had just happened and opened his eyes to see Bill watching him carefully.

 

“D-did you just m-moan because I p-pulled your h-hair?” Bill questioned, he had never intentionally inflicted pain on Richie before, he would never want to hurt his boy, but if Richie had liked it, that could be a game changer. Richie bit his lip and nodded. Bill did it again, pulling slightly harder until Richie moaned again,  his body writhing with pleasure. “Hmmm, l-looks like s-someone has a pain k-kink.” Bill smirked.

 

“Ughhhh. Don’t play with me, Bill.” Richie whined, and untangled himself from Bill. Moving to sit on the edge of his bed, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. Bill couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at his boyfriend’s antics. “It’s not funny, William. Don’t be an ass.”

 

“I’m s-sorry, Baby.” Bill cooed, only slightly sarcastic. He moved to sit next to Richie, crowding his space like the other boy had done to him earlier.  “Y-you want me t-to give you a k-kiss, t-to make it a-all better?” Then a thought crossed Bill’s mind, a wicked idea of what Richie would really want blooming in his mind. “Mmmmm, n-no. That’s not w-what you w-want. You want a s-spanking, don’t y-you? W-want to be s-slapped around a bit?” Richie’s mouth dropped open, partly in shock at what he had just heard come out of Bill’s mouth, but more so because it was true. His pupils were blown wide with lust, want overcoming his body.

 

“Fuck. Yes, Bill. That’s what I want.” He moaned out, shaking in anticipation. Bill looked over him quickly, checking for hesitation, before he rose from the bed and went to lock his door.

 

“T-take your pants o-off. Boxers t-too.” He instructed over his shoulder. “H-hands and knees, and s-stick that p-pretty ass in the a-air too.” Richie scrambled to comply. He let his jeans pool around his ankles and nearly tripped as he tried to kick them off around his converse. Bill turned and watched him, raking his eyes over his movements. Richie finally managed to get everything off of his lower half and get into position on the bed. His chest was heaving, heart pounding hard in his chest. Bill moved towards the bed, slowly, letting the tension build. Richie began to get impatient.

 

“Bill, hurry up, would ya?” Richie whined. His dick was already painfully hard between his legs. He couldn’t believe that he had gotten that hard from Bill’s words and from him slightly tugging his hair. This new found pleasure was going to be the death of him. “Bill…” His thought was cut off when he felt Bill rub his hand lightly over his right ass cheek, it was almost soothing.

 

“Y-you’re sure that y-you want this?” He asked, wanting to make sure that Richie was completely comfortable. Richie nodded frantically, and Bill squeezed the soft globe gently, before bringing his hand back and slapping Richie’s ass. It was loud enough to crack, but not enough to actually hurt him.

 

“Ahhhh fuck, Bill. Yeah, Baby. Do that again. Ohhhhh.” Richie let out between breathes, it felt so much better than he had even imagined and then Bill was landing a harder slap to his other cheek, making Richie arch his back. “Oh. Mmmm, I can’t take it harder.” Bill kept spanking him, increasing the force and speed. Richie loved every second of it. He was practically crying in pleasure when Bill had to pull back. 

 

“Oh God. Y-your ass is r-really red, Rich.” Bill said nervously, he began to doubt everything. Richie was enjoying himself, but this was bad. It would bruise. What if he couldn’t sit when he went to school tomorrow? Richie brought himself to his knees and turned to look at his boyfriend, he knew that Bill was feeling unsure about himself just from the look on his face.

 

“It’s okay, Bill. I’m okay. You did so good for me. Gave me exactly what I wanted. You were perfect.” Richie pressed a kiss to his cheek and Bill let a little smile cross his face. “Now, would you please fuck me?” Bill rolled his eyes at Richie before pressing another kiss to his lips, and pushing him back so that he was lying on the bed. Bill moved to his nightstand and grabbed a condom and lube from the stash that Richie had put in there. Richie had stripped out of his shirt and was laying completely naked on Bill’s bed, just waiting for him. He had his hands resting above his head, and Bill leapt off the bed to find one more thing. He went to dig around in his closet and Richie let out a sigh of frustration. “Bill? What are you doing?” 

 

Bill didn’t answer, he just came back into view with a silk tie, one of the ones that he wore when the baseball team was forced to dress up for events, and knelt on the bed next to Richie.

 

“I’m g-going to tie y-your wrists. Is t-that okay?” Bill asked, Richie did not have the words to express how okay that was with him so he nodded. Bill wrapped the silk around one of Richie’s wrists, just on the side of too tight, before roughly yanking his arm up to the headboard so he could thread the fabric through the slats. He tied the other wrist just as tight. Richie pulled on them and groaned as he felt the fabric digging into his skin. Bill smirked at him, knowing that the simple improvisation was making him fall apart even more. Bill moved between Richie’s legs again, and grabbed the bottle of lube from where he had left it earlier. He let the lub drip slowly down three of his fingers, Richie gulped from his spot on the bed.

 

“Bill…” He said, desire dripping in his voice. “Why are you teasing? Making me wait so long?” If Bill had more patience, he would have probably walked away, teasing Richie further and deepening this game they were playing. Alas, he did not. He was already hard in his jeans, from pulling these new reactions out of Richie. He wanted to be inside of him as soon as possible. He pressed one finger to Richie’s hole, spreading the lube around the puckered ring of muscles slightly before plunging his finger in.

 

“Yeah. Oh. Yeah.” Richie moaned at the stretch. Bill began pumping his finger in, hard and fast, not giving Richie any time to get used to it. The burn of the stretch left Richie panting, it felt so good. Richie began trying to meet his thrusts, he wanted to speed this up. Bill picked up on Richie’s comfort and quickly pressed another finger in. He kept his brutal pace, pounding into Richie, and then crooked his finger and dug into Richie’s prostate. “AHHHHH! Mmmmm, fuck, Bill.” Richie’s arched his back off of the bed and his wrists tugged on his restraints. Bill fucked his fingers in a few more times, he was about to push another finger in when Richie interrupted him. “Hey Bill, don’t put another finger in. I want to feel you...stretch me open on your cock.”

 

“Richie...I d-don’t know if t-that’s a good i-idea. It would h-hurt and you c-could tear…” Bill worried at his lip, Richie hadn’t given him the nickname ‘Big Bill’ for nothing. He knew that he was slightly above average in length and thickness. He usually worked Richie up with at least three fingers, sometimes pushing for four based on how tight Richie was and how long it had been since they had last had sex. Bill took pride in his attentiveness when it came to prepping Richie to take him, this new request scared him.

 

“Pleas, Bill. Just try, for me?” Richie said hopefully, and the tone had Bill melting. He nodded, standing up quickly to shed his own clothes. He reached for the condom, tearing the wrapper open and sliding it down his length. He made sure to add way more lube than he normally would, trying to take every precaution that he could.

 

“If i-it hurts, w-we stop. Okay?” He asked Richie, moving between his legs, already lining the head of his cock up with Richie’s hole. He looked Richie dead in the eyes, refusing to move any further until he got an answer.

 

“Okay, I’ll tell you if it’s too much.” He answered, trying to lean up to press a sweet kiss against Bill’s lips, but failing to do so because of his restraints. “Ugh, kiss me will ya?” He huffed and Bill smiled, leaning forward to kiss him as the head of his dick nudged Richie’s cheeks apart and breached his hole. Richie’s jaw dropped open, head hitting the pillow, it burned. He felt like his ass was being torn in two, every inch sliding in felt like torture, but in the best way possible. The burn and stretch set his nerves on fire. “Jesus Christ!” He howled, and Bill froze. Panic settling across his features. 

 

“S-shit, Richie. I’ll s-stop, let me j-just pull…” Richie wrapped his legs around his waist and used his heels to pull Bill all the way in until he had bottomed out. Bill groaned at the feeling of Richie’s tight heat. Stretching to accommodate him. So incredibly tight. He pulled out slightly before thrusting back in. Richie let out a moan, and Bill repeated the action harder. He grabbed Richie’s hips, giving himself better leverage to fuck into him rapidly. His grip was so tight that Richie knew he would have bruises there tomorrow. That thought excited him even more.

 

“Yeah, yeah, harder. I can take it. Feels so fucking good.” Richie cried out in between breaths as Bill pounded into him. The sound of their skin slapping together cut through the room. On the next thrust, Bill managed to angle his hips and hit Richie’s prostate dead on. “Ohhhhhhh!” He howled, as drops of precum beaded at his slit and began dripping down his painfully hard cock. He needed just a little something more, something to amp this up. He knew what he wanted, but he also knew that Bill probably wouldn’t be down for it. Bill must have sensed his hesitation. 

 

“W-what is it, Babe. W-what do y-you need?” Bill asked, still managing to keep his hips thrusting in an even rhythm, too much and not enough at the same time. Richie felt like he could hear his heart pounding now.

 

“I...I want…” He couldn’t force the words out, the request was too weird. Why would he even want that. Bill looked at him expectantly, and Richie knew that he had to tell him. “I want you to...to choke me.” Bill’s thrusts stopped and his eyes went wide at the admission. 

 

“T-that’s dangerous. I c-could hurt you. I could s-seriously injure y-you.” Bill protested, fear crossing his feature. “Richie…”

 

“It’s okay, if you don’t want to. I just...I don’t know, the hair pulling, the spanking, the restraints, the underprep. It all feels so good, I just want a little more.” Richie said quietly, ashamed of himself. Bill started thrusting again, releasing his grip on Richie’s hips to lift him up and settle him so that he was more in his lap, he kept thrusting, angling his hips to hit Richie in his bundle of nerves. Richie was already close, Bill knew this, but he wanted the edge. Bill would try to give him what he wanted. He carefully wrapped his hands around his boyfriend’s neck, and Richie looked back at him with wide eyes. A happy expression crossed his face as he nodded and even sent a small smile Bill’s way in encouragement. Bill applied a little more pressure, thumbs digging into the hollow below his Adam’s apple. “Fuccccccck...” Richie moaned out at the feeling, it was even better than he expected. “More.” He instructed, and Bill pushed harder, picking up his pace as he fucked into Richie hard and sloppy. One thrust, fingers digging in. Two thrusts, head feeling floaty. The third thrust hit his prostate and Richie came with a scream. His whole body shook as he shot his load all over Bill’s chest and his own stomach.

 

Bill kept fucking in, feeling Richie tighten around him, and the warm cum hitting his body. The look on Richie’s face sent him tumbling over the edge. Deeply satisfied. He stilled his hips, feeling his cum fill the condom while Richie’s warm heat pulsed around him. When he was spent he carefully pulled out, careful of Richie’s oversensitive hole. He was nearly ready to collapse on the bed when Richie cleared his throat.

 

“Hey, Bill. Could you untie me please?” He asked, and Bill flushed, quickly moving to release Richie’s wrists. He unwrapped the fabric carefully and hissed when he saw how painfully red his boyfriend’s pail skin looked, and apology was already on his tongue. “Don’t you dare, Denbrough. You were amazing. You gave me just what I needed and asked for. Now come snuggle with me.” Richie said, already making his naked self comfortable under Bill’s blankets. Bill sighed unsure, but followed instructions. When they were all settled in, Richie decided that he needed to address the situation right then and there, he rolled over so he was facing Bill. “Thank you for trying that, it felt really good.” He confessed. 

 

“I’d t-try anything f-for you. I l-love you.” Bill responded sweetly, and Richie felt his heart thrum happily in his chest. Bill was so good to him. “I k-kind of love y-your newfound p-pain k-kink too.” He added with a smile.

 

“Shush. No one ever finds out about this.” Richie said, and Bill nodded in understanding. No one needed to know what they did behind closed doors, it was none of their business. “I love you too, Bill. You always take such good care of me.”

 

“Are y-you still u-upset about the t-trip?” Bill asked, tucking a stray curl behind Richie’s ear. Richie pretended to think it over, like it was some huge decision.

 

“Nah. You took care of all of that frustration.” He said, sighing in content. “Hey, Bill? Would you maybe want to come with us on the trip? I mean, my mom already wants to adopt you and all. She’s got everything set up so as soon as you turn eighteen this summer you can move in with us. Your parents won’t be able to stop you.” Richie offered. It warmed Bill’s heart. 

 

“I w-would love t-to.” He placed another soft kiss on Richie’s lips. His boyfriend may not have been sugary sweet with a side of prince charming, but he was perfect to Bill, pain kink and all.


End file.
